Duvade Prasad
Duvade Prasad, under the username DuvyMoose is a founding member of The Fam/Le_Fam. Having met LANNNCAA in graal online, Duvymoose decided to start The Fam/Le_Fam together with her with the help of Klatu. He was briefly not a member of The Fam but has since joined again. Duvade has featured in an enormous variety of content, such The Fam's League of Legends series, Battlerite Series, School Projects Series, and others. When playing any game, he has a habit of try harding. Education and Career Duvade is an alumni of St. Aidan Elementary School, having graduated from there on the year 2012. Duvade is also an alumni of Brebeuf College Secondary School, graduating on 2016. He is currently attending university at the University of Toronto, studying english. He has also passed testing in a mental asylum. The Fam/Le_Fam Duvade met LANNNCAA in a guild while playing Graal Online. They became friends and started The Fam/Le Fam together. Duvade then invited Eric, Justin, and Peter to join as he needed more members. A day after The Fam/Le_Fam was created, Duvy invited Jason, Brendan, and Luciano into The Fam/Le_Fam to further expand the group. Klatu, who has been working behind the scenes formally joined the group after he was invited by Duvy. Duvade featured in Archer-sama's live-stream in The Fam/Le_Fam's Twitch page. The stream was on League of Legends game play, in which Peter, Jason, and Brendan was also a part of. Duvade briefly quit The Fam (on Valentines day) due to his lack of trust in Peter. He has since made peace with Peetray and have rejoined The Fam. Duvy is currently working on ways to do anime reviews on The Fam's Youtube page. After a year of refusing, Duvade finally introduced LEAH to The Fam. He commented that he "don't give a fuck anymore", and wanted to expand The Fam even further. 2 years into The Fam's formation, Duvade looked into expanding The Fam even further. He hired long time friends Michael Tayag, Painapple, and Kent. As a coping mechanism for depression, Duvade got himself Monsieur & Madam to relief some of his stress. He then deemed both rabbits worthy of joining The Fam. Duvade has since pawned his rabbits, selling them to a questionable person who later on claims that they've made both rabbits into soup. After selling Monsieur & Madam, Duvade looks to fill the empty hole in his heart with a new pet. This is when he got Panda, which he later on also deemed worthy to join The Fam. Games Currently Playing * League Of Legends * Battlerite * Overwatch Anime Currently Watching/Reviewing * Currently taking a break from Anime. * One-Piece Trivia * DuvyMoose came from a land called Guyana, which used to be part of India before it drifted away. * Duvade used to work part-time as a vet assistant * Duvade 'can' play the violin * His picture is his Tera character commissioned from Justin * Duvade, Brendan and Justin had the same Gr. 9 first period, which is where Duvade met them * Duvade is a self-proclaimed mocking jay * Duvade featured in the very first live stream * Duvy took a vow to not play any games (except League of Legends) from January to June 2015 * Duvy and Peetray are the only known members to quit but then rejoin The Fam Quotes * "Haiyuhdu" * "I'm a liar" * "Marco !" * "I'm not Indian !!!" * "I'm not playing Portal Luc !" * "Money doesn't matter to me" * "I'm the mocking jay ! (trumpet sounds)" * "Hi" * "Luc ur out of the fam" * "Im a Dugga" * "Hey ! You fucking Dugga" * "I don't give a shit !" * "I wanna die..." * "Lul, your mom is fat..." Gallery Duvymoosetera.jpg|Duvy's past profile picture and his tera character drawn by Justin DuvymooseHaruhi.jpg|Duvy's past profile picture Duvymooseskull.jpg|Duvy's past profile picture Duvydiscord.jpg|Duvy's current profile picture